


Wish I Could See Inside Your Head

by midnightskydan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskydan/pseuds/midnightskydan
Summary: Sometimes Phil moans and whispers and touches himself to fantasies that don’t involve Dan at all. Of course, Dan doesn’t mind. He loves to watch.





	Wish I Could See Inside Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> pff prompt: bestiality 
> 
> ...this counts, right?
> 
> Warnings: mentions of tentacles attached to a non-humanoid, mentions of breeding and i guess by extension mpreg, vivid descriptions of fantasies within the imagination 
> 
> (all the tentacle stuff is imagined)
> 
> Edit (01/03/2020): was anyone going to tell me i used “you’re” in the title or was I supposed to just notice that rn and change it

**** Dan knew what Phil’s plans were when he returned to their bedroom in the middle of the day. He could tell when Phil was getting hot and bothered. He’d been squirming a bit, glancing toward the hallway, unfocused. Something in Phil’s mind was turning him on so much that he’d decided to retreat to their bed to take care of himself. 

Dan and Phil had sex a perhaps above-average amount, but solo play was quite encouraged. Sometimes they were so busy that a quick wank in the shower was all they had time for. Sometimes one of them was in the mood, but the other wasn’t. Sometimes they just wanted to get themselves off, rather than have sex. And then, of course, there were times when the fantasies in their heads couldn’t be played out in reality, so they lived them out in their minds, trailing their own hands over their bodies as they did. 

These were the best times. 

Dan couldn’t help but follow Phil to their room after a moment. If Phil just wanted the alone time he would say. If not, Dan wanted to watch. 

He knocked lightly at the slightly open door. The door being open was a good sign. Phil was inviting Dan with that gesture. 

“Mind if I come in?” Dan asked softly. 

Phil had already stripped down, and he was placing objects on the bed. A bottle of lube, a sleek black box that Dan instantly recognized, and a blindfold was sat on the bed. Dan bit his lip. This would be good. 

Phil blushed. “This time might be a weird one,” he mumbled. 

Dan grinned. “All the better.” He took a seat on the chair. 

Phil bit his lip. It was always made it a bit hotter when he knew Dan’s eyes were on him. He crawled onto the bed, setting pillows against the headboard. Dan looked down at his phone rather than at Phil while he prepared, as Dan knew to do.

Phil laid back against the pillows. He was already embarrassingly hard just from the fantasies that had been filling his head. He hadn’t properly gotten off in a bit and it had been quite a long time since he last let this particular fantasy take him over. 

He could ask Dan to tie the blindfold around his eyes or to involve himself in the fantasy. Dan would. He’d probably be quite good, honestly. Phil didn’t ask. There was something so erotic about Dan watching him, never offering anything more than his hungry gaze and occasional dirty talk. So, Phil put on the blindfold himself, tying it with some difficulty. It was easier to remain inside the fantasies when he couldn’t accidentally open his eyes to the underwhelming setting of his bedroom and dim lights within it. It was easiest to get off this way in the dark, but he couldn’t ruin the show for Dan. 

Phil laid back, spreading his legs a bit. He reached to touch his hard cock where it laid against his stomach, but he pulled back. No, no. He wanted to get involved in the fantasy first. He wanted to do this right. 

The fantasies had started like they always did, a weird thing reminded him of what he would consider his most obscure and shameful kink. The reminder grew into flashes of erotic ideas and images. These grew into scenarios until he simply had to allow himself room to chase down the fantasies and live them out inside his mind. Cons of having a wild imagination, he supposed. Or maybe pros. A few years ago, he would have done all he could to chase the thoughts away, and he still would have ended up shamefully opening obscure fanfiction in a private browser to satisfy himself. 

While Dan and Phil both liked to joke about their odd kinks and fetishes, Dan was aggressively pro-experimentation in the bedroom. When Phil had opened up to him about this fantasy, he’d been quick to encourage it (though not without a bit of teasing). Slowly it turned into this. Phil touching himself and fantasizing about a faceless, bodyless, tentacle-creature taking him forcefully, fucking him, breeding him, and Dan watching and engaging as he pleased. 

He reached blindly for the black box, tilting the lid open and pulling out the object within it. Sometimes he kept the blindfold off when he used this toy, so he could watch as it disappeared inside him as he fucked himself with it. The toy was blue and green in color, and it was made to imitate a tentacle in the most phallic way possible. Suction-cup-like protrusions and strange ridges gave it a texture unlike anything else Phil had felt. He set it down on the bed for now.

Phil let himself start slow. He pictured it, long, dark, tentacles moving over the bedsheets, creeping toward him from the darkness in the ground. He imagined the fear that would creep up his back, and the arousal despite it. The creature would continue to advance, a tentacle slipping over his ankle. 

His foot twitched. 

They would keep going, feel him up, spreading over his body. Wrapping around his arms and legs, his thighs, his shoulder. They’d hold him in place. They’d be cold. He’d shiver. 

A chill ran through his body. He reached for the lube, finding it and popping the cap to spread some over his hand. 

One of the tentacles would move to wrap around his dick. 

Phil moved his hand to do just that. 

It would press itself against the slit of Phil’s cock. 

Phil let his thumb slide over, imagining it. Would he at first try to fight it, or would he give in immediately knowing it was useless? Knowing he  _ wanted _ it? He whimpered softly, pressing his thumb a bit harder against himself, letting it hurt just a bit. If he tried to fight it, the tentacles would just hold him down, take what they wanted of him. 

“Phil,” Dan said, voice quiet. 

The fantasy didn’t shatter, Dan’s voice a welcome addition. Like he was there, watching as the creature had its way with Phil. He moved his hand on his cock, humming in reply. “Mm?” 

“Tell me what you’re imagining.” 

Phil bit his lip. “God, I…” It was still strange to say aloud, but he knew Dan wanted to hear. He found it as hot as Phil did, if in a different way. “Tentacles,” he said. “So many. Touching me.” 

Dan hummed lowly. “Yeah? How are they touching you?” 

Phil squeezed his eyes shut tightly beneath the blindfold, stroking himself quicker. “Holding me down,” he managed. The tentacles wrapped tightly around his thighs would leave dark bruises from the suction cups. They’d hold his arms, keep him immobile. One could slide over his chest, wrap around his neck, and stay there. They would tighten around his cock, it would be a bit too much, a bit painful. But it would be so good. “Touching my—m-my...  _ ah _ .” He slid a lubed finger through his slit again, gasping. 

Dan chuckled, the sound quiet and dark in a way that it would only be in the bedroom. “They want you, don’t they? And you’re just spread out for the taking.” 

Phil properly whined, hips bucking into his own hand. “ _ Yes _ ,” he breathed. He could picture the tentacles wrapping tighter around his thighs, forcing his legs open. He moved his legs open, gasping in a breath as he twisted his hand quicker over himself. “It—it’s—” He whimpered, unable to complete the thought. 

“Mm, what does it want with you, baby? What’s it gonna do with you?” 

Phil could hear the soft slapping that meant Dan was jacking himself off as he watched. It added another level of eroticism to the entire scene. Phil brought his hand from his cock down between his thighs, nudging his wetted fingertips at his hole, picturing the tentacles rubbing over it, holding him down, making him take it. 

What did it want with him? God, Phil knew what he wanted it to want. He reached back up to stroke his desperate cock. 

“Wants to—ah—wants to  _ breed _ me. Fuck.  _ Please _ .” He breathed out the words, scrambling to find the dildo with one hand while the other continued to wank himself off. 

“You want to be bred, baby? Want to be filled with its babies?” 

“Yes!  _ Yes _ , god, yes  _ please _ .” The idea of the tentacle creature fucking its young into Phil, stuffing him full, making him take it.  _ Fuck _ . He quite nearly could have tossed one off right then and there to that one thought. He wanted more, though, so he pulled his hand away from himself and took a second to catch his breath. He never lasted long with fantasies like these. He managed to find the dildo, opening the lube again and sliding his hand over it, lubing it up. 

Dan watched hungrily, a jolt of excitement running through him when he realized that Phil didn’t plan to stretch himself out before taking the toy. Phil looked so pretty. Maybe he didn’t look as overwhelmingly pretty as he might with the tentacles of an undefined creature giving him everything he wanted, but he still looked bloody gorgeous. He continued to toss his head back with pleasure. He arched upward with his hand’s movements on his cock. His cock was so beautifully big and hard and flushed. His pretty pink hole was on display now, his legs spread. 

Phil pressed the tip of the dildo to his hole, taking his hand away from his cock and panting. 

“Good,” Dan found himself breathing without thought. 

Phil whined in a soft way as if asking for more reassurance. 

“You can take it, baby,” Dan said, grunting as he stroked himself. “Let it fill you up.” 

Phil pushed the dildo further into himself, whimpering and holding the base of his cock as he did. “Oh, oh,” he breathed. “Please.” 

He could picture the creature shoving back his legs, making Phil take the girth of the tentacle in one go, pounding his ass with no mercy. He wished he could manage that himself, but he elected to just pull his legs back and push the dildo in slow enough to accommodate its width. When the thing bottomed out, he squeezed around it, feeling the ridges and suction-cup-things rub against his walls in the best sort of way. 

Phil focused on the fantasy as he began to experimentally move the dildo. The creatures’ tentacle moving deep inside him, ready to plant its seeds, leave its babies. Turn him into an incubator.  _ God _ , that shouldn’t have been so hot. 

“Want its babies,” Phil breathed. “Please, please.” 

Dan chuckled again. “You’re such a willing breeder, Phil,” he said, semi-serious. 

Phil was entirely serious. “ _ Yes _ . Please, wanna be filled up,” he was almost crying with the pleasure, beginning to move the dildo out and back in, slowly picking up speed and going rougher. He was pretty sure he was drooling. It was hard to keep up the fantasy when he was so overwhelmed by the physical feeling of the overwhelming pleasure. 

“ _ Dan _ ,” he cried. 

“Doing so good, Phil,” Dan breathed. 

“God, it’s fucking me. It’s-it’s—it’s so deep  _ inside _ me,” Phil moaned. 

“How big is it, babe?” 

“So big,” he breathed, “So fucking big, shit. Forcing me open so good.” As Phil spoke, his cock drooled precum onto his stomach, twitching with the surges of pleasure. He left it alone, moving his free hand to tug one of his legs back, moving the dildo in deeper. 

“Is it fucking you hard?” Dan asked, watching in fascination and working his own cock faster as he did. 

“God, yes. So hard,” Phil cried, nearly sobbing. He moved the dildo faster inside himself. “So hard, so deep, so  _ big _ .” 

Dan moaned a bit, twisting his fist on the upstroke as he jerked his cock. “Does it hurt?” he asked, gritting his teeth, letting himself enjoy the fantasy as well. The idea of watching his boyfriend get fucking wrecked, bred, filled by this strange beast from his fantasies. It was somehow so erotic. 

Phil choked on a moan, his nails digging into his own flesh. “ _ Yes _ ,” he breathed. “Hurts. Hurts so good, fuck.” 

“God, Phil,” Dan groaned. 

Phil whimpered. It all felt so good. His cock was hot and desperate and leaking on his abdomen. His prostate was getting hit by one of the protruding suction-cups with every perfect, deep, thrust of the toy. The tentacles were ravishing him, sucking bruises against his skin, fucking him deeper than any cock or toy could, holding him down,  _ breeding _ him. 

The thought of being filled with its babies almost brought Phil to the edge. Having them fucked into him, carrying them inside of himself, pushing them back out.  _ Fuck _ . 

Phil’s arm hurt and he wanted to hold both his legs back. He kept fucking himself with the toy, though, as he whimpered. “Ah, ah, Dan. Please, could—ohh,” Phil tried to ask. “D-Dan, can you f-f— _ fuck _ .” 

Dan moaned again, giving himself one more stroke before standing. “Let me help, babe,” he breathed, standing from his chair to properly join in on the fun. He sat on the bed, and Phil pulled his hand away from the dildo, pulling both his legs back. 

“Please, please,” Phil repeated. 

Dan took the dildo, beginning to fuck Phil with it, setting up a quick and unforgiving pace. Phil threw his head back.  _ Tentacles. Breed. Fuck _ . The fantasy got blurrier the closer Phil got to the edge. Dan didn’t let up for a second, and Phil let himself get delirious with the pleasure, sobbing about tentacles and babies and pleas for more. 

Phil came the second he touched his cock, and he let go of it as he did, riding it out as the tentacles fucked him, as Dan fucked him. 

“ _ Oh _ , oh….” Phil breathed, practically collapsing against the bed. 

Dan stopped his movements, slowly pulling the dildo away. With that, the tentacles in Phil’s imagination slithered away to reappear on another occasion. 

“Jesus, you’re so fucking hot, Phil,” Dan breathed, returning to jerking himself off. “Look so pretty.” 

Phil reached to untie his blindfold, revealing his tear-stained cheeks, and Dan groaned. He looked up at Dan with wide eyes. 

“I love watching you,” Dan breathed. “Fuck.” Soon Dan was spilling over his own fist, replaying the thoughts of Phil, desperate, sobbing and whimpering, only moments prior. To such dirty fantasies.  _ Fuck _ . 

He sat back down, sighing.

Phil looked around at the mess he’d made, eyes catching on the blue and green tentacle dildo. Dan laid back on the bed, and Phil began to giggle. Soon enough Dan was giggling as well.

They both dissolved into fits of giggles.

“Jeez,” Phil said amid the laughter. “I think I--I think I fucked myself silly.” He followed the comment with even more laughter.

Dan laughed. “Mate,” he said. “You’ve got some weird kinks.”

Phil threw a pillow at Dan. “Hey! At least I’m not a furry.”

“Is this really less shameful than that would be, Phil?” He tossed the pillow back to Phil.

Phil buried his face in the pillow. “Hey, this is a no shaming zone, Howell.”

“You’re right,” Dan said, smirking. “I’ll have to treat you right, you might leave me for a freaking tentacle monster or something.”

“Mr. Tentacles would treat me right.”

“Mr. Tentacles?”

“Okay let’s stop, I’m ruining my own kinks.”

Dan laughed loudly, tugging himself to his feet to clean both of them up.


End file.
